Their Lives
by BigTimeRusher1092
Summary: What if the boys were split up at the age of ten? Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan each move to different states and get molded into the people they are today, follow them through their journey through life and wait to see their reactions when they all move back to where they started and see each other after six years apart.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

As Kendall walked around the icy corner he caught sight of his friends, that's if they still were. He could see straight away that each boy looked different, none of them had their innocence anymore; it's amazing what six years apart from your best friends can do to you. Kendall flicked his hair to the side and stuffed his hands into his pockets, the cold Minnesota air nipping at his fingertips, as he neared his friends, his heart began pounding viciously in his chest and his hands began sweating despite the cold temperature. James was sitting on a bench, Carlos was leaning against a tree and Logan was standing there looking extremely scared and timid. What the hell had happened to them? Kendall could see straight away that none of his friends were how he had left them; he could see it in their eyes. Kendall finally got to them and stood before the three other boys, he heard Logan gasp and shuffle backwards a few steps, squeaking loudly as his back hit the tree next to the one Carlos was leaning against. Having no idea what was wrong with Logan, Kendall looked to him with gentle and confused green eyes, Logan began breathing heavily as three eyes focused on him. Suddenly he saw Logan's face properly, thoughts raced through his head, unknowing of what had happened in the past few years; Logan looked like he'd had a rough life so far.

"It's been too long, guys." Kendall spoke out, running his hand through his blond hair nervously, Logan, James and Carlos turned to look at him; adjusting to the sound of Kendall's voice, it was definitely deeper than when they'd last saw him. Then again a lot of things were different, Kendall looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall; there was no way he was ever going to make the mistake of leaving again, ever.

* * *

James was the first to get to the lake; he sat down on a bench and blew his warm breath into his hands, attempting to warm them up. He looked around and smiled slightly as he saw a small form coming towards him, it was definitely Carlos, he could tell from the moment he saw him, he didn't know how he could tell but he could. James leaned forwards and rested his arms on his legs as Carlos drew nearer and nearer, the small boy had grown up quite a bit since he was ten but then again it had been six years. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, James smoothed his already perfect looking hair down; it had become quite a habit. Carlos walked the rest of the way and leaned against a tree opposite the bench James was sitting on, the two boys smiled at each other but had no idea how to react to the other.

"Hey," Carlos croaked out, his voice almost made James jump, even though they hadn't seen each other for quite some time, James wasn't expecting Carlos and his high pitched voice to go away and come back quite like this.

"Hi," James smiled back, showing his perfect teeth. Carlos looked a little shocked at first but smiled through it, before either boy could say anything, Logan slowly made his way towards them; he was only about ten steps away but made it seem like a journey to the opposite poles. James smiled at his old friend, surprised when Logan didn't even look up from the ground, he looked terrified of something. Kendall was walking towards them in the background. James wasn't sure if it was just the cold but he was sure he could see Logan shaking, once Logan lifted his head James and Carlos gasped.

* * *

As Carlos walked towards the lake, he saw that James was the only one there; he was sitting upon a bench dragging a hand through his hair. Carlos smiled to himself, happy that all of this was actually happening; he had so much to tell the guys, so many things had gone on in his life. Carlos wasn't sure if any of the other guys had experienced a rough time during their lives apart, he was almost positive that they'd all have stories to share though. As Carlos approached James he began to wander just how tall his friend had gotten. He leaned against a tree opposite the bench that James was sitting on because it was the only way he was going to keeps himself believing that this was all real and happening.

"Hey," Carlos croaked out, he watched as James face switched through emotions, from lonely, to surprise and then to happiness. James leaned back a little before answering,

"Hi," James smiled back at him, his teeth were perfect; Carlos began wondering whether he'd had braces or not. Before Carlos could say anything in response he realized that James was looking to the side of Carlos rather than straight at him, turning his head to the side, Carlos caught sight of Logan standing there looking timid and afraid. Carlos noticed that the slightly taller boy wouldn't lift his head up and his hair was a little damp from the light snow therefore most of it was sticking out at strange angles and covering his face. Taking a deep breath, Carlos fought the urge to throw himself at both Logan and James and encase them in a bear hug. Carlos could faintly make out another figure walking towards them, it looked like Kendall; it could have been anyone else though. He stared to the side of Logan for a few more seconds, no it was definitely Kendall; he could see the blonde hair and green eyes. Carlos shifted his weight to the other foot, causing a quiet crunching sound to appear, Logan's head shot up; his were eyes wide. Carlos and James gasped, not expecting what they were witnessing.

* * *

Logan began walking towards James and Carlos, he was incredibly unsure of whether or not he should trust them. After the events of the past six years Logan were finding it hard to trust anyone, thoughts were constantly racing through his head, his palms were sweaty; his heart pounded painfully in his chest and his face was stinging. Logan traced his hand across the cuts gracing his face, not sure whether he should show his face, what would they think of him? Should he tell them what happened? Should he even talk to them at all? Logan took a deep breath and trekked on, walking until he reached his destination, he stood to the side of Carlos but there was still enough room to raise his arms and spin around, enough room to make a quick exit without getting caught. He kept his head down but could feel the other two pairs of eyes staring at him, even when he wasn't looking. Hearing the snow crunch, Logan suddenly thought that someone was coming after him, his head whipped up not realizing that he had just revealed his injuries. He heard two gasps as his old friends caught sight of his partially faded black eye, still not completely healed, and various cuts to his face and neck. Some of the cuts were only thin, like that of a paper cut, but others were a little thicker and shorter. Logan wasn't proud of his injuries and he sure as hell wasn't proud of how he had gotten them, Kendall suddenly appeared behind him causing him to shuffle backwards. Logan didn't like people invading his space anymore, he needed enough room to get away, Logan backed away and felt his back hit a tree, he squeaked loudly, thinking that someone was behind him.

Logan wished nothing had ever changed, he wished that the four of them were never split up and nothing went wrong. Their lives had changed completely due to the event of moving to different states, nothing was ever going to be the same again, that's what worried Logan and he was pretty sure the others were feeling the same was about it too.

A lot could happen in six years and these boys had found out the hard way.

**Review, please? :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey! James!" Logan Mitchell whispered, nudging the small brunette sitting next to him.

"What, Logan?" James Diamond turned to face him, glancing to the side every few seconds to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking at them.

"You wanna see something cool?" Logan had a massive grin plastered to his face, how could James say 'no'? And besides, Logan's tricks and pranks were always funny, especially the ones he pulled in class.

"Go ahead, what are you gonna do this time?" James quietly laughed; Logan quickly ripped a piece of limp, lined paper out of the back of his tatty notebook and began writing using his blue ballpoint pen. Logan folded the paper up into a paper aeroplane and laughed to himself; this was going to be funny. Before Logan threw it, he leaned backwards in his chair so he could reach Kendall Knight's chair, Logan kicked it so that it moved slightly before sitting upright again. Kendall and Carlos Garcia turned to look at their friends, Logan and James both pointed to the paper aeroplane;

"Watch this!" Logan whispered, he took something out of his bag and hid it up his shirt before waiting for their teacher, Mrs Mills, to turn around; once she did Logan took aim and threw the his small creation. As soon as the paper hit her and her attention was turned to the mysterious piece of paper Logan was out of his seat and crawling towards the teachers' desk. Because Mrs Mills was standing near the whiteboard, about a meter away from her desk, Logan took the opportunity to place a whoopee-cushion underneath one of Mrs Mills' flimsy brown cushions on her desk chair. The confused teacher walked forwards, paper aeroplane in hand, and eyed the children before her carefully; by this time Logan was sitting back at his desk like he'd done nothing.

"What did you do, man?" Carlos asked, turning around again, Logan shook his head with a crooked smile,

"Wait and see, just wait and see." Logan laughed, he was acting like he'd come up with some genius idea that would change to world when in reality the smart, ten-year-old prankster had planted a whoopee-cushion on his teachers chair after throwing a mysterious note at her.

"Look she's gonna read it out!" James nudged Logan gently, both boys eager for the reaction.

"Who threw this?" Mrs Mills asked, her eyes darting around the room. "Is this some _love letter_ or something? Ha I bet I can embarrass whoever threw this at me now, so come on, own up or I'm going to read it and embarrass you!" The teacher didn't realize that she was basically threatening herself.

"She's totally falling for it, dude!" Kendall whispered, being careful not to get caught talking.

"Well, let's see what the unlucky person has written down that, shall we?" Mrs Mills tried one last time before unfolding the paper and taking a breath, preparing to read the note out to the class.

"_Dear students, _

_I am the worst person in this room because I smell so bad that I only take showers once a month. I think all children are monkeys in disguise and my goldfish is my biggest fan in the whole world. I am reading this note out to you to tell you all that I pick my nose and eat it and I drink poop for lunch. My favourite students in the room are; Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia. _

_Love from the nose picker and poop eater, Mrs Mills."_ After reading the note out loud, Mrs Mills' jaw hit the ground, she'd just about had enough of those boys, Logan Mitchell hadn't even been at the school two years and he was already causing more trouble than the other three boys had since pre-kindergarten! "Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos I want you outside now!" Mrs Mills yelled, causing bouts of laughter from many of the students, the nine and ten-year-olds found all this highly hilarious.

"Wouldn't you like to take a seat first? I mean I still have to pack all of my things into my backpack!" Logan yelled to the frustrated teacher standing at the front of the class, without even thinking about it Mrs Mills sat down on the whoopee-cushion, causing even more chaos to erupt in the classroom.

"Now Mrs Mills is a nose picker, a poop drinker and a farter!" Kendall yelled in-between laughter, as if he wasn't in enough trouble already.

"Principal's office; NOW!" Mrs Mills yelled, the red-faced teacher screamed at the laughing boys, pointing towards the door and watching as they grabbed their bags and coats whilst still uncontrollably laughing and high-fiving.

"Boys, this is your fifth entry to this office in the past three days! I'm calling home!" Principal Ellis yelled picking up the phone and finding Mrs Knights mobile number on the computer system. Once he got hold of Kendall's mother he began telling her about the incident, his facial expression changed once he heard her voice, it didn't sound happy, it sounded like she'd been crying. Principal Ellis hummed and nodded, saying 'yes', 'no' or 'okay' every now and again finishing with; 'I'll send them right away!'

"What's goin' on?" Logan spoke up in his still accented voice,

"Boys, get your coats on, your parents all want you back at Kendall's house."

"Why? Do they want us back early to arrange tonight's sleep over or something?" Carlos asked, cocking his head to the side whilst slowly zipping his coat up.

"No, I'm afraid your parents have some…_ family _issues going on, so they want you home so they can explain the bad news to you boys. You've all got to go to Kendall's house." Principal Ellis struggled to find the right words to say at first, he helped James zip his coat up before escorting them to the front entrance to the school and sending them on their way.

"What's do you thinks going on?" Carlos asked, looking to his left so he could see his friends.

"I don't know Carlos; I have a bad feeling though." James answered; he shrugged his shoulders to pull his bag back into its original position.

"Well whatever is going on, we're about to find out." Kendall announced, the four boys standing outside Kendall's house.

"Come on then, let's go." Logan muttered, pushing Kendall forwards slightly so that he could open the door. Once the door was open, the boys could hear muffled taking, they stepped into the front room,

"Mom, we're here!" Kendall called; the muffling went silent as the boys' mothers' all turned to look at them with sad faces.

"I'm glad you're here honey, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Mrs Knight, what's going on?" James spoke up, as he usually did. James had a habit of becoming the unofficial leader of the group of friends, it wasn't decided but James had always made the decisions in the past; that was how their friendships' worked. Kendall was the sporty one; he loved everything to do with hockey, he was also the cleverest of the group. Carlos was the joker, he was fun loving and always stuck up for his friends in a time of need. Logan was the prankster, he had only been they're friend for a little over a year but the boys had bonded quickly upon seeing that he was the missing piece of their group. Then there was James, James was the leader and the decision maker, he kept all of his friends in order.

"Honey, I think we ought to go home and sort this out, come on." Brook Diamond told her son. James looked to his left to see his friends; Kendall nodded slightly as if to tell him to do as his mom says. James Looked up at his mother as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the room and front door, nobody moved or talked again until they heard a car door close and the crunching of the snow underneath the vehicle as Mrs Diamond drove herself and her son back home. Carlos' mom, Sylvia Garcia, was the next to move, closely followed by Logan's mom, Joanna Mitchell.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go home. I need to tell you the news." Mrs Garcia smiled sweetly at her son before taking his hand and leading him out of the house, Carlos smiled back at his mother, looking over his shoulder at Logan and Kendall before exiting.

"C'mon, Logie, we'd better be goin'." Mrs Mitchell took Logan's hand and led him out of the house in the same fashion as the other moms' except Mrs Mitchell looked over her shoulder at Kendall's mom one last time before leaving. Once his friends had gone Kendall looked up so he could see his mom, she smiled at him and began fumbling with her cardigan sleeve as she spoke.

"Kendall, honey, once your dad gets back with Katie we'll talk." Jennifer Knight told her son. Kendall didn't move.

"Mom, what's happening, I'm scared." Kendall asked his mother in a quiet tone of voice, he didn't know what exactly he was scared of though; maybe he was just scared of the fact that everyone was so serious.

"Honey, you don't have to be scared! There is nothing to be afraid of! I tell you what; do you want some of mama's special cookies? The chocolate chip ones, that is." Mrs Knight smiled, watching Kendall's face light up from the mere mention of cookies, he nodded frantically and ran into the kitchen.

"Thank you mom! These are gonna be the best cookies I've ever tasted!" Kendall squealed, jumping up and down eagerly taking a chocolate chip cookie from his mothers' cold hand.

"Do you want some soda, too?"

"Yeah!" Kendall yelled; taking another cookie from the plate set on the kitchen side.

"Kendall, go into the living room, I'll bring the soda and the cookies in, okay?" Mrs Knight laughed, watching her son sprint into the living room and sitting cross-legged on the floor, waiting for the cookies and soda to be placed on the coffee table. "Save some for your dad, okay?"

"He'll hafta hurry up then, 'cause I'mma eat all these cookies!" Kendall giggled, taking his third cookie. As if on cue; the front door opened and Mr Kevin Knight walked in holding little Katie's hand, the small four-year-old was complaining about the cold, again.

"Daddy, why is it so, so cold?" Katie whined, shuffling into the living room and struggling to take her mittens off.

"C'mere, let me help you." Mr Knight laughed, he pulled her mittens off for her, then her coat, scarf, hat and boots.

"Cookies!" Katie squealed; much like Kendall had; Kendall and Katie chomped loudly on their cookies whilst Mr Knight went over to hug his wife. When they released, Mr Knight quickly bent over and stole a cookie out of Kendall's unsuspecting hands.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled,

"Mmm, these are nice cookies!" Mr Knight exclaimed, rubbing his stomach as he ate the chocolate chip cookie as if to deliberately wind Kendall up.

"Shall we tell them now then, Kevin?" Mrs Knight whispered into her husband's ear, Mr Knight turned around and nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Kendall, Katie, can you listen up for a minute please, me and your mother have some news."

"What news?" Katie asked innocently wiping some crumbs from her mouth. Kendall slowly finished eating his cookie before averting his full attention to his parents.

"Well, you know about Grandpa Fred? Remember how I told you that he was ill?" Mrs Knight asked Kendall,

"Yeah," Kendall purposely drew out the word for a few seconds longer than needed.

"Um, Grandpa Fred has gotten very poorly and can't look after his farm anymore. Kendall, I'm sorry but we all have to be there for him." Mrs Knight seemed to be beating around the bush and Mr Knight had noticed this. Kendall's heart thudded violently in his chest as he knew there was bad news coming, his palms were sweaty and he looked up at his parents with sad, green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kendall spoke so quietly he almost whispered.

"It means; we've got to go, Kendall. We have to move." Mr Knight rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"We aren't moving far though. Are we? Please tell me that we're not moving far! I'll still be able to see the guys, won't I?" Kendall laughed nervously, not believing what he was being told.

"Buddy, we're moving to Kansas." Mr Knight told his son. Kendall shook his head in disbelief, tears filling his eyes.

"No! I am NOT moving all the way to god damned Kansas! NO! You can't make me!" Kendall's voice faltered halfway through speaking and a few tears trickled down his face. "No!" Kendall whispered standing up and shaking his head, slowly moving backwards.

"Kendall, buddy, we've gotta go! We leave the day after tomorrow. It's the only time we could get the flight for; we wanted all the flights to be on the same day so that you guys all had the same time together. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be!" As soon as those words left Mr Knights mouth, it was as though the normally sweet, kind and loving ten-year-old boy disappeared and swapped with a the opposite of what was just mentioned. Kendall's new found anger erupted, his clenched fists shook and little Katie was scared, unknowing of what was going on around her.

"NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Kendall screamed at his parents, pulling at his hair. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS! You can't!"

"Sweetheart-" Mrs Knight began, reaching an arms out towards her son, Kendall pushed her away an ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him causing a picture from the wall to fall to the floor. Katie started crying from all the noise and was quickly lifted up by Mrs Knight; she sat down on the sofa with Katie crying into her shoulder and Mr Knight holding her free hand.

"This isn't fair!" Kendall sobbed, slapping the wall. Kendall sobbed loudly as he trashed his bedroom; he lifted one of his battered, old hockey sticks and began smashing as many things as he could to vent the anger out. He threw his maths homework to the floor and screeched in frustration when his foot got caught in a pillow case; Kendall lifted the cotton case and threw it across the room. Next Kendall took it out on his wooden desk, pounding at it mercilessly until his hockey stick smashed in half. Looking around and realising what he'd done, Kendall sunk down the wall furthest from the door and cried; he was taking this a lot harder than many other ten-year-old would. The small boy cried and cried until his head pounded viscously and his eyes felt like they were made from lead, still sniffling, Kendall lay down on the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. He quickly fell asleep due to all of the crying and destroying taking its toll on his body.

Downstairs, Katie had fallen asleep and Mr and Mrs Knight were huddled together, with Katie in-between them. Mrs Knight was tempted to cry her eyes out when she saw Kendall's distraught face when he was told the news, she was tempted to cry even more when she heard him screaming and smashing things upstairs. She only hoped he wouldn't have another break down tomorrow when he went to school and talked to Logan, James and Carlos, she knew he none of the boys would take it lightly but she hoped and prayed that they'd all be alright as time passed on.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE? :D **

**Ps: The next update will be James' reaction to the news when he gets told about it all, :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Honey, I think we ought to go home and sort this out, come on." Brook Diamond told her son. James looked to his left to see his friends; Kendall nodded slightly as if to tell him to do as his mom says. James Looked up at his mother as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the room and front door. James shivered as he stepped outside into the cold air; he followed his mother to the car and got inside, sitting on his booster seat in the passenger side of the car.

"What's going on?" James asked, looking over at his mothers' face as she reversed and began driving home.

"I'll tell you when we get home, your dad's part of this conversation too you know!" Mrs Diamond spoke sharply; James shrunk back in his seat and fiddled with his clothes, not expecting his mom to snap at him. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just stressed okay honey?"

"Yeah." James muttered, he looked through the window and fell deep in thought. He was wondering what was going on, he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Once they got to their house Mrs Diamond walked around and opened her son's car door, she took his bag from him and walked him into the house. His dad, Mr Samuel Diamond, was already there. He was sitting on the sofa and watching a hockey game intently, he turned around when he heard the front door open; smiling as his wife and son entered the room.

"Hey, buddy!" Mr Diamond greeted his son, James grinned back,

"Hi, dad! So you guys gonna tell me the news now or what?" James asked, going to sit on the sofa next to his father. Mrs Diamond picked her sons coat up from the floor and hung it with his school bag and her own coat, after doing so she proceeded to sit next to James.

"Honey, I don't really know how to start this but I have a bad feeling that you're not going to like it." Mrs Diamond began,

"Has somebody died?" James asked suddenly, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"No, nobody had died; our families more or less safe! Don't you worry, sport!" Mr Diamond laughed, ruffling James' hair.

"James, sweetie, I'm going to get straight to the point. My business has taken of suddenly, and I have so much room to expand! I've been offered a deal that I simply can't resist; it would make your life so much better with a new house and new clothes and new everything, really."

"Why don't you take the job then?" James asked, looking confused.

"That's the thing, son. Your mom had taken the job, we talked about it, and we're moving to New York." Mr Diamond rubbed the back of his neck nervously, waiting for the reaction.

"What?!" James shrieked; his face contorted into sadness. "You can't do this to me! I have everything here! I don't need any new anything's! Okay? I'm staying here!"

"There will be nothing left here for you, Kendall, Carlos and Logan are all moving too; there isn't any point in staying. You'll be better off in New York, you'll grow up in a beautiful home and we'll always have enough money! You never know, if things don't work out, we might end up moving back here but I doubt that'll happen. James, just give it a chance, I know it's hard, but give it a chance. Please!" Mrs Diamond argued, trying to make it sound better. James slowly began to cry, he dragged his arm across his eyes before sprinting into his bedroom; he slammed the door behind him to make his point clear before throwing himself onto his bed. He sobbed for what seemed like eternity, after ten minutes he raised his aching head to look at a photo on the wooden drawer next to his bed, he reached out one arm and brought the frame close to his face,

"I don't wanna leave you guys!" James' voice wobbled as he fought back more tears. He couldn't believe that his parents were doing this too him, he was moving to New York! He didn't want to go to New York, he wouldn't know anybody there, everything would be strange, the school would be bigger and worst of all, his best friends wouldn't be with him. He might never see them again! To the short ten-year-old, this was a big deal, possibly the biggest deal in his life so far. James suddenly thought about it, the guys were moving too. Does that mean that they're moving states? Or does it mean that they're moving house? Or both? Either way James wondered if their parents had told them about the move, he really wanted to talk to his friends but he was too young to have his own cell phone yet so he was just going to have to wait until school. Then James thought about it even more, when was he moving? Would tomorrow be their last day? Whatever happened he was sure of one thing, he was going to go to school tomorrow and he was going to have the best school day possible, he loved his best friends like brothers and he wasn't prepared to let them go without an extra day of good memories to walk be there sides.

* * *

**Reviews are more than welcome! The next chapter will have Carlos' reaction and the chapter after that will have Logan's reaction. I'm going to try and speed up my typing skills because I think I'm taking too long to update these things, well I type fast anyway, I'm just lazy, no wonder my parents call me a sloth…**


End file.
